The Wall that Separates Us
by 7dragons7
Summary: He glared at the Russian who wished to separate him from his brother. And then... France stood and stopped it "Take this instead..." Prussia inhaled sharply... he could be saved but he had to give up someone else...    twisted history. Torture. yaoi.
1. Signing You Away

The Russian hummed thoughtfully running his finger along the map. "I want… all of this…" The silver haired nation's thick finger ran down the sheet, tracing everything he wanted. Prussia scowled at this. That damn Russian wanted him… He was going to split him and Ludwig…

Gilbert was battered. And tired. But glad this mess was over. What he was not looking forward to were the consequences. Prussia licked his lips, his scarlet eyes glancing over to his brother, wondering how the other was taking all of this…

Though… West… wasn't well at all. His boss… former boss… had done a number on him. Germany probably didn't care that he was about to be taken away… he wasn't saying anything to defend him. Ludwig was just going to let it happen. It stung the Prussian's heart… but… this is how the other had been these last few years. It hadn't been like this at the beginning. But then… the ideals that the former fuehrer were pushing on him and battering the German with were finally taking root. And before he knew it. Prussia no longer new the man that he had helped raise.

Once icy blue eyes now darkened, and he remembered all to well the malice they could hold. One terrifying evening after a failed assassination attempt on Hitler… Cornered in the foyer… a gun aimed at him. Being shouted at that he was dirty. Unworthy to even be fighting under the Nazi flag. Because he was pale… had silvery hair. And scarlet eyes. Vile. Scum… Prussia thought for sure his brother was going to take his life right there, until…

Music. The record player from another room started up. Loud. Almost deafening considering how far away it was. But that wasn't the important thing… it was playing a banned song. A record that should have been destroyed. This did not go unnoticed by the livid German and he went to hunt down the only other person in their house who could have done such a thing. Forgetting about Gilbert.

Gilbert, bolted from the room, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding… To his room where the Austrian was, sitting on his bed, looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Gilbert had no idea how the other had managed to make the record player go off and get here before him… but it didn't matter. He yanked the other up from his bed and thanked him softly. From that terrifying day forward they kept each other safe. Gilbert of course had to go to battle sometimes and he'd rather be on the fields of battle then this house with Ludwig

He shook his head, pulling himself out of those thoughts and memories. Gilbert glanced at everyone at the table. The hero America, who was glaring at the Russian. A battered and exhausted Brit. An irritated Frenchman. Ludwig… himself. Italy and Romano. Italy had his gaze fixed on the table, not speaking. Poland and a few others were present as well.

"Non." France stood, slamming his hands on the table. "You can't take that…"

Russia glanced up raising a brow slightly. "Oh? And why not?" Ever so innocently asking in that child like voice of his.

"I wont allow it… Germany… has suffered enough because of choices we have made in the last war. Let's do things correctly this time around…"

"Agreed…" England sighed, watching the proceedings with a slightly pained expression. He was hurting. They all were. This war had done a number on them all. "Russia can't take any part of Germany, however… split them. Prussia and Germany. No longer one…That way. We can avoid a third world war"

"Hey now!" Prussia growled standing as well. "This whole damn war wasn't my idea. And neither was the first one!"

"If you're splitting them apart, why can't I take what I want?" The Russian demanded ignoring Gilbert's outburst.

"Non." France said again. He leaned forward tracing a path along the map. "Start here… with Poland, like you wanted…"

Poland watched with angry emerald eyes as France cut through his country. "Like, what are you doing? You can't tare my lands apart!"

But his words were ignored…

"Instead of taking East Germany, take most of Poland, Prussia will get the rest. Czechoslovakia… and Austria…" France's finger cut through the land, coming back around. "You… can have that."

Prussia inhaled sharply at what the other was doing. It did not go unnoticed. "The remainder of Austria… can be handed to Italy or Germany…" France concluded. "How does that sound, Ivan?"

"Nein!" Prussia slammed his hands on the table. "You… you can't do that! You can't hand over Austria to him. It's not your say! Austria isn't-"

"Payback…" France said quietly using a tone the Prussian hadn't heard in decades. It was a warning. A warning for him to stay silent.

Prussia would not be silenced about this though. He growled at the Frenchman "For what! He was annexed by us. You can't punish him-"

"For starting the first war… your brother took all the blame… You said it yourself. You didn't start the first one. Just think of this. As payback. If he hadn't started the first war… this second war might not have even happened…" France tossed the albino a look. He was saving the other. Arguing was not allowed.

"France! You already punished Austria! He can't be in any more alliances. No more marrages. No more empire. He was punished too. You basically stropped him- "Prussia." France's tone was sharp. Commanding. And it surprised the other to the point where it did silence him.

Ivan slowly smiled, his violet eyes glancing at the everyone, looking at the Prussian last. He let his gaze linger for a moment before slowly looking back at the map, at the lands he would be getting. No Germany but… "Alright~ I'll take it."

"Nein!" Prussia shouted again, glaring daggers at the Frenchman. No one… no one was going to say a word… His fingers nails dug into the wooden desk, anger was slowly consuming him. He was being separated from Germany. His oldest friend and rivals being taken away. It was just…

Arthur stood, nodding some. "Alright then. So that will be that then?" He looked grim. But he wouldn't say a word about this… no one would. That's just how it was. There was no loyalty in Europe. As long as your own country was safe, you couldn't care less about someone else, unless you had something to gain.

"Ja. I agree." Germany finally spoke standing and reaching out to sign the papers.

"West… you.." Austria… Austria had been their friend at one point. They just couldn't-

"Weren't you listening?" his brother said sharply, those dark blue eyes… Prussia didn't even recognize them… they were foreign to him. "It's not Ost and Westen anymore. You are Prussia. And I am Germany. Don't call me that again."

Prussia stared at his brother wide eyed unsure if he had even heard that right. He couldn't think straight… this was just…

Roderich… and Hungary… they would…

He was losing everything… it truly felt like that.

The sheets were pushed in front of him and the Prussian slowly picked up the pen swallowing the bad taste in his mouth.

He… could go instead. Ivan wanted him. All he had to do was give himself up. If Russia wanted him, there was nothing France or England could do about it. The albino stared at the ivory sheets and dark letters. He could just…

Be Prussia again. His own flag flying high once more… Ivory and ebony with the proud black eagle. And We- Germany would be his own country… Not the big empire that he wanted, but those days were behind them now. At least Ludwig had survived.

He pressed the pen to the paper, slowly writing out his name.

This… was how Europe worked…

And after all… it was just Austria… that… stupid Priss…

As he wrote his name he could already feel the guilt coiling deep within him. Austria. Austria who turned himself over without a fight. No blood shed. That's what he wanted. He was still tired and worn from his fallen empire. And Prussia remembered the look on the other's face when they barged in and told him his choices. When Ludwig still had his sanity. It was a sad look. One that was almost asking them not to do this. Still to soon… wounds still to fresh… but he stood and went with them, demanding a piano for their home.

Those long days of Austria being a royal pain in the ass didn't last long… Soon, the fairly warm atmosphere had soured. And it became a struggle for life. Ludwig had tried to kill the Aristocrat more then once during all this. Austria had become violently ill, for reasons he couldn't fathom. What was happening on his lands to make him so sick? Then Prussia heard… and he did the only sensible thing. Tell the other. Which had been a terrible error of judgment. Camps. Hundreds of camps on the Austria's lush lands where thousands were being killed.

Roderich had confronted the German… and from there, the household was no longer safe. Gilbert had to hide the Austrian in his bedroom so he'd be safe… where they'd whisper to each other so softly they could barley understand each other. But it was to make sure Ludwig couldn't hear… _'It's okay… it'll be over soon. I got a plan to assassinate Hitler. It's going to work this time! I promise…' _and now…

Prussia was signing him over to Russia…

Only for a little while… Prussia took a deep breath, dropping the pen to the table when he had finished signing. His insides churning a bit. Once things were patched up… they'd get him back…

* * *

><p>Gilbert?"<p>

Prussia couldn't help but wince at the sound of the voice. His long time enemy and rival. These past few years… had certainly enforced their friendship but now…

"Priss!" he said as cheerfully as he was able. Turning to see the Austrian just peeking out of the albino's bedroom. Weakly leaning against the wooden frame. "What are you doing still wearing that horrible thing? Take it off."

"W-what?" Violet eyes blinked in surprise as Prussia stepped over tugging on the band around his arm. "Oh… that… I-is it safe to take them off?" Austria had been quite defiant about the thing, but after a few bad encounters with the German about it… it was practically glued to his arm these days.

"Yep." Prussia said, dropping the nasty red cloth to the ground, making sure to step on it. "It's all over…"

"Oh good…" Austria sighed in relief. He smiled slightly, rubbing his arm where the swastika had been. "I would really like to go home… I'm not feeling well."

Gilbert gently pushed the Austrian back into the bedroom, making sure he took a seat on the bed, Gilbert sitting down beside the him. "Still not feeling well…?"

"Ja... I'm afraid so… Worse actually… this feels different. My chest has… I can't explain it… did something happen during negotiations?" Violet eyes fell on the other. "Did… some of my land get taken?" he sighed sadly at this.

"Sorta… it's more complicated then that…"

The Austrian's brow furrowed slightly, trying to process this. Prussia watched him carefully. Could he tell? Could he tell that soon he'd have nothing left? His capital, his people and land would all belong to someone else? Could he feel that change yet? The effects must be starting though. The other looked tired. Like the rest of them. But… this was different. He was paler… the ivory skin had taken a grayish tone… and those violet eyes that sparked with anger and defiance were dulled slightly. Roderich placed his hands in his lap, his eyes closing. "Something… terrible has happened."

And with that he slumped against the Prussian. Gilbert closed his eyes tight, wrapping an arm around the other. He stayed silent. Not daring to admit that he had signed the Austrian away… That France and others had chosen the Prussian over the Austrian… That he'd be leaving the lovely land locked nation of Austria, with it's mountains and rivers… for the snowy planes of Russia…

But… only for a little while… it'd only be for a little while. A year… maybe two. Tops. If Austria stayed strong he'd be fine. He'd be back before he knew it… 

* * *

><p>AN

Ahhh... this is a twisted version of history where Austria gets sent behind the wall instead of Prussia. To make this happen I had to alter a lot of things. So please be understanding of it... It's me changing history to suit my own story needs.  
>I just worry I'll be ripped apart for certain things. And I certainly don't want that to happen.<br>Either way, I hope you enjoy.


	2. The Iron Cross

Prussia could hear the rolling thunder in the distance… and it felt appropriate. He swallowed and looked up hesitantly. It was like an invisible wall was separating them… Russia. Hungary. Austria and the others on one side.

Everyone else on another.

Gilbert wanted to say something. Anything. They had known each other for a very long time… Austria was his rival… someone who he always assumed would be there. No matter how defeated. No matter how broken… he would still be there.

"_Shoot him with your bow!" _

"_Stop bullying him Hungary. Haven't you done enough?" the irritated blonde snapped. _

_The silver haired boy grinned at his friend's determination, and reached for an arrow. "Oi. Hungary. Get outta my way. I can't aim for him if you're in the way." _

"_Idiot." Hungary laughed, his grin almost feral. "A true bowman could hit an enemy without worrying about hitting a comrade." _

_Scarlet eyes rolled slightly and he took aim. "Just get outta the way." _

_Hungary sighed and backed up some, grabbing his sword. "Happy now?" _

"_Ja!" the Knight pulled back his arrow back. Aimed. Fired._

_Hungary burst out laughing, falling to the ground. "You hit him in the butt!" _

_The blonde with emerald eyes shook his head. "Really… haven't you two had your fun? You're making asses of yourselves…" _

"_Pfffft asses," Hungary rolled on her side laughing. "The only person who is making an ass of himself is Ostarrîchi. He's the one with the arrow in it!" _

"_Kesesesese~" _

"_Shoot him again!" Hungary demanded slowly standing up._

_The Knight was more then happy to oblige. He licked his lips, reaching behind him for another arrow. He watched the little pathetic nation shake and try and get up. Reaching around for his sword. But Hungary had kicked it far out of reach. Such a weak pathetic thing. He'd never make it. _

_The albino flashed a grin pulling back the arrow again but before he could release it he felt something grab the back of his robes and hoist him in the air. _

_He heard Hungary curse and bolt, and the blonde kid wasn't far behind. _

_The silver haired boy glanced back and smiled weakly. "Hey… Vati…" _

_One unfair lecture and whipping on his bottom later, the little silver haired knight, marched his way over to a stream. Mumbling how unfair this was… stupid Vati. Stupid rules. Stupid everything. He cupped some water in his hands, lifting them to his mouth to drink. _

_He froze when he heard a noise. Getting ready for a fight, the knight crept over to where the sound was coming from. Sword in hand, he jumped through the bushes to attack whatever it was. _

_He blinked at his find. "Oh… it's just you." _

_The violet eyed boy looked at the albino warily, but then returned his attention back to the stream. Using the water to dampen the cloth he was using to treat his injuries that well… the albino had inflicted upon him. And Hungary too! _

"_Uh… don't worry… Vati says I can't beat you up anymore…" _

"_Like that's ever stopped you…" _

_True… _

"_Yeah well… I just got yelled at. So… you're safe for now…" _

_The dark haired boy once more tossed him a look but continued what he was doing. Didn't that blonde boy usually do this for the other? _

_He recalled seeing this kid being carried home a number of times… _

_The albino just sat and watched for a moment. Taking in everything. How the grass had a scarlet tint to it, at least where the other boy was sitting… how the brunette winced when he cleaned a nasty wound. How he didn't make a sound. How the blotches of red on his uniform were getting bigger and darker. He was stronger then the Knight thought… _

_Scarlet eyes caught sight of his arrow sitting just beside the other boy. "Oh! Hey. Can I have that back?" _

_Violet eyes filled with annoyance. "You shot me with that." _

"_Yeah… can I have it back?"_

"_No…" _

"_What? Give it back right now! Or… I'll beat you up!" _

_The dark haired boy sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the argument or another beating and reached for the wooden weapon and handed it back._

_The silver haired boy smiled. "Thanks!" Silence fell between them once more… and he scooted closer to maybe consider… helping the other clean up a bit. Maybe… _

"_So…uh…" The knight looked the boy over once more, his eyes narrowing. "What's that?" he demanded. _

_The boy glanced at the other, looking down. "This?" He showed the other the pendant that was pinned on his cloak. _

_The albino nodded, his brow furrowed._

"_It was a gift from Rome," the dark haired boy said simply._

"_Rome… Roman Empire!" the knight demanded. _

"_Mmm." the other boy nodded._

_The albino bared his teeth, and it took all his power not to punch the other right here. "What? Why are chatting up Rome? Why is he giving you stuff? You're with Germania!" _

_The violet eyed boy wrapped up his injured leg nice and tight. "Mm. I am. Germania is my Vati… but… I can be friendly with Rome too. Rome is big. And powerful… he's a good friend to have. Vati has many kids to look after… there isn't always time for me. And look what happens when I hang out with all of you. I like Rome better." _

_The knight stood, anger clear on his features. "I hate you." _

"_Wh-what?" Violet eyes glanced up at the albino. _

"_I hate you. You're a traitor. A snake… and you don't deserve to call Germania Vati! Stay close to that blonde kid. Cause Hungary and I will never let you rest. You'll be sorry!" _

Prussia had hated Austria… for a very long time. For many reasons… It wasn't until recently that they had both started to get along. Now and then, in their history a small alliance was born. But overall… he had hated the brunette.

At this moment. Right now. Not at all. Not when they had spent many nights together huddled in a corner, scared to death that one wrong breath would have West dragging them out to their deaths.

"Let's go comrades." Russia said cheerfully turning to go. Austria glanced back at the Russian as he lead the others away. But he didn't move. He stayed still, and looked back at everyone who had signed his life away.

Prussia shook his head. _Nein. Don't look at me like that. Don't. I know what you're asking yourself… don't… just go… do what Ivan says. And soon… _

"Never… in all my long years, would I have believed that it would come to this. When I have nothing. And you have everything…"

Prussia cringed knowing the words were directed at him. "I…" he had nothing to say. What could he say?

"Did it feel good? Signing my life away?"

"Stop talking and go… don't upset Ivan before you even get to Russia," he hissed at the other.

"Answer me Prussia!"

Scarlet eyes darted past the Austrian's shoulder. Russia had noticed one of his prizes wasn't following, and was turning back for him.

"Austria!" Hungary called.

"Dammit, Specs. Just go!"

So calm… the other had been so calm when the terrible truth had fallen upon him. Almost like it hadn't effected him. He accepted the news, and walked away. Now… right here he was falling apart. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Gloved fingers slowly curling into fists… the slight trembling in his words. And his eyes becoming glassier. There was no worse time for this breakdown.

Gilbert's eyes darted towards the Russian who was slowly approaching and he stepped forward reaching towards his collar. But he didn't make it more then a step or two before he felt someone grab him around his waist.

He glared back at France. "Fuck you. Let go." he snapped struggling against the other.

"Gilbert…" Francis warned.

Roderich took in the scene and hesitantly stepped forward.

"I'm not going to do what you think. Just let go." Prussia snapped, his fingers curling around the black and silver cross at his collar.. He yanked hard on it, tearing the fabric of his uniform.

"It's time to go, I said." A cruel voice cut through.

It startled the brunette, who jumped at the words, violet eyes wide. But he didn't move. His eyes locked on the Prussian.

The albino fought against the Frenchman's grasp, struggling to take even a step forward. Finally managing to remove the cross completely from his uniform. He held it out. "It's not over…"

Roderich blinked, moving to take a step forward and holding out his hand. He was jerked backwards by the Russian, his fingers just missing the cross.

"I said we're going."

Gilbert swore, fighting against France. "Fucking bastard. If you don't let me go..." he snarled.

Austria didn't know why… he was so furious at the albino… but he wanted that comfort. The precious metal cros,s that the other wore without fail, was being gifted to him. So despite the tight grip on his collar, he did his best to step forward his boots scrapping across the ruined pavement. Not yet. He couldn't go yet.

Prussia's scarlet eyes were alight at the other's fight to reach him. He grinned and held out his hand once more. "Austria," he managed to get out, their fingertips just meeting. He slid the heavy metal cross into the other's hand. "You… are strong. And this wont be like anything you've ever known. But… it's not the end." The Prussian's smile was bright. He forced the musician's slender fingers to curl over the metal item. "Before you know it… you'll be back home. I promise. Give this back to me… when that day finally comes…"

They were roughly jerked apart. America, the strongest of anyone there finally stepped forward and pulled the Prussian back, and the Russian having had enough defiance did the same with the Austrian. The two super powered nations glared at each other hard before stepping away from each dragging a nation away.

"Play me a song when you get back!" Prussia shouted at the retreating nation's back. He panted some glancing at the blonde holding him still, in case he did anything reckless. "Only… a few years…"

"If that…" America confirmed. "I can't see this horrible communism thing lasting longer then that… I'll take care of it… and everyone will come home again…"

Prussia watched them go he stayed still until he couldn't see them anymore. "Gut… The sooner the better…I'm counting on you… Herr Hero."

But it would be forty-five years before Prussia would see Austria again. 

* * *

><p>AN  
>I feel so much better after the reviews. I thought this fic would be scoffed at. So, I'm really working hard to keep up with your expectations! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Seperation

"_I can't believe you lost to him," _

"_Shut up…" _

"_He's like… seriously weak…" _

"_I said shut up." _

"_And then you let the Ottoman Empire-" "I said shut up!" the Hungarian shouted. He turned to glare at the albino. "I… He's just going on these marches and taking a lot of land. He's gotten pretty strong, and I have other crap to do. I don't have time to mess with him anymore, alright?" _

_He grinned at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Really? He's gotten strong." _

_Hungary scoffed. "Yeah… His ruler… Babenburg… he's making Ostmark big and strong…" _

"_Eh… well I don't like the sound of that…" _

"_Well go do something useful and pray of something… isn't that what you knights do?" _

"_Heh…" He flopped down on the grass watching his old friend and he smiled some. "He got you good, didn't he?" _

"_Do you not know how to shut up?" he snapped. _

"_After years of kicking his ass, he finally got you." _

_His friend sighed and stood. "I hate you…" _

_The albino simply laughs. "Don't worry. Nothing lasts forever. Rome… and Vati are gone. And they were big and strong… the earlier you rise the harder and faster your fall… he'll be out of your hair before you know it." _

_Hungary smiled, tying his hair back some. "Mmm. I think you're right. What does one victory mean anyway?" he scoffed. _

"_Exactly!" _

Hungary walked slowly, her eyes on the ground. Communism. Soviet Union. The very words made her heart ache. Now, more then ever, she missed the safe and secure home of Austria… she should have… fought to keep the empire going… That she shouldn't have walked out on it. Fought the allies from tearing them apart… or… perhaps she should have come up with a better way to keep their empire going….

She closed here eyes sadly.

"_Well… What are you going to do about this mess?"_

_He glanced up at her, his violet eyes tired. Tired of her constant yelling. And nagging. Demanding. "What would you like me to do…?" _

"_Not just sit there like always! The assassination… the empire is crumbling and you do nothing like always. I'm not surprised in the least!" _

"_You want me to just… start a war? We don't have the means to start a war." _

"_Invade Siberia." _

_He set his book aside, rubbing his temples slightly. "If we do that, we will be fighting more then Siberia… You know this…"_

"_Our people are fleeing. There is no empire without people. Did you come this far just to have it end like this." _

"_We can not- _

"_Get help! Gather allies, dammit Roderich! Why am I telling you these things. Get your act together. Go to Germany and ask for aid and then invade. Or we lose everything." She slammed her hands on the table. The shaking of their great empire was effecting them both. He was always tired, and she was always furious. Everything he did annoyed her. His very presence was boiling her blood._

_He cringed at her suggestion muttering something under his breath. _

_It took all her strength not to throw a vase at him. Or better yet grab her frying pan and go to town on his skull... It was hard to believe this had once been a happy marriage. "Germany and America are having an industrial revolution. Get one of them to help you." _

_He sighed again, lacing his fingers together. "Aside from trading, America wants no part in the affairs of Europe." _

"_That makes your choice easy then, Roderich. Save this Empire. Save our marriage… if you don't…" _

"I'm sorry Roderich…" she said softly her gaze on the ground.

"There is nothing to be sorry for… Besides. What good will apologies do us now?"

She nodded slightly. True… "I still thought you should know…"

He sighed softly, his eyes on the darkening sky. The Russian walking just behind them, making sure he didn't cause anymore trouble. "I am to blame, as much as you are. I never had to go and start what I did. Besides… we were an empire. They were our mistakes. Not yours. And not mine. Ours. No one is more responsible then the other."

She glanced at him and smiled. "Alright then. Fair enough… let me be sorry for other things."

"Mn. Such as?"

"It's a secret… I'll tell you when you're in need for cheering up."

"I don't expect to be here long enough to need such a thing. We're only supposed to be here for a little while, after all." He brushed the cross in his hand with his gloved fingers. Gilbert said…

She frowned. "I sincerely ask of you… not to get your hopes up to high…"

"I'm sure things will be fine." He admired the item in his hand for a moment and then pinned it to his cravat.

"You…" she hesitated, daring to glance back at the Russian. "Prussia was right. This will be something different. You've never been conquered… forced to work in someone's home." Their eyes only met for a moment. Long ago she was a servant in his home… "You were annexed yes. But… this is different. You'll need to keep your head down and do as your told… For your own sake if nothing else… just remember how things worked in your old home and consequences for not following your rules…"

He huffed some but she was right. "I know this…"

"No!" Hungary took a deep breath and glanced back at the Russian again before returning her attention back to the Austrian. "No, you don't. You… you weren't ever mean to me… not when I worked for you. But… you were to others. It will be worse here. I just know it… so please. Put your pride aside… and just do what you're asked."

Roderich stayed silent, and thought over her words very carefully. She made lots of points. He knew nothing of the life of those whom he'd always considered beneath him. There were times that he had cleaned dishes and such… every now and then. It wasn't often… but…

"Roderich… please. Promise me." She reached out for him, carefully gripping his sleeve. She needed to make him understand. She had to.

He glanced at her. "Gilbert said… when he told me my fate… that it originally had been him who was supposed to go…"

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Please, Roderich, for the love of God, don't start living by his example… he told you the same thing I'm telling you… keep your head down. Do what you're told. And this will be over before you know it." She felt like a broken record. Repeating the same thing over and over again.

The aristocrat brushed aside her words. "What would he do… in my position?"

The female nation shook her head. "Stop this talk. You know what he'd do. He'd fight. He'd fight tooth and nail and he'd suffer for those actions. You. You are smarter then him. You'll behave yourself. You'll-"

"I have nothing to lose…"

She inhaled sharply at those words. She stopped, forcing the other to stop as well. "Stop that talk right now." She warned. Her voice dark, hidden anger on each syllable. "It's not over. This isn't the end. We wont be trapped here forever. Use that damn head of yours and do the smart thing…"

"Da!" The both jumped at the hands that were roughly placed on their shoulders. Strong fingers digging into them. "This'll be fun comrades. We'll all be one big family. And any family member that causes trouble… will be… punished accordingly!"

The large Russian grinned and with one swift movement, pushed the two away from each other, forcing the Hungarian to let go of the Austrian. The action made them both flinch. The action to familiar. Still a raw and painful memory. The pain of being split apart when they needed the comfort of each other.

"_Roderich! Roderich… can you move…? Can you walk…" She dropped her gun to the ground and ran towards her husband. "What's wrong?" She got to her knees, looking over the brunette who had just collapsed in front of her. _

"_I…" he struggled to find the words. "I can't move my legs…" _

_She inhaled sharply and looked down at said limbs. "What? What do you mean? You were just standing…" _

"_It's over… we're through… It's been decided…" _

_Her eyes went wide at his words. "Share… share the burden with me. I'll help. It's our empire… I'll help you bare the pain of it's collapse." _

_Violet eyes flickered with life for a moment before dulling. "I can't…" _

"_Why the hell not?" _

"_You want to go… You want to be free." _

_The words shook her to her core. Did she…? Was… was that the will of the people? Her people? Impossible… but… that would explain her anger these past few years… it was the desire to be free. But… she… she didn't want that. She didn't want to go. _

"_Roderich… No. No I wont let this happen. We'll fix this." _

"_Non. You wont." _

_Hungary stood quick, and turned to face their intruder, searching for another gun. "Stay away from us France!" She snarled. _

_The blonde lazily raised his hands into the air, shrugging a bit. "Put that gun down. It's all over…" _

"_Then go away, and let us fix the mess that has been made." _

"_It's not so simple." Despite his defeat, France looked smug. Disgustingly so. He folded his hands over his chest and looked them both over. "Germany has been punished and he will be suffering for his deeds for a long time. And you two… you two got off easy, considering… Austria. You are no longer to bind yourself to another country. Not to Germany. Not to Hungary. Not to anyone. You are no longer allowed to marry another soul, for the rest of your days." _

_Hungary fell to her knees, she wrapped her arms around the fallen brunette, protecting him as she'd always done since living under his roof "Who are you to demand such a thing! You can't do that! You can't decide-" _

"_You should have thought of this before you decided to start all this! Look at what you two have done! Look at the mess you've made. The lives you've taken. The futures you've stolen. This mess is your own. And you both deserve worse. But this will do for now, and I'll take great pleasure in watching your empire crumble around the two of you." France stepped forward, his eyes a dark blue, filled with malice and hate for them both. He stopped before them, taking in their faces. Defeated. Weak. Pained. After all he'd been through he took great pleasure in seeing them like this. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and roughly yanked them apart. A gasp from Hungary, and a soft cry from Austria. "Never again." _

"Don't touch me!" Snapped Hungary reaching up to smack the Russian's hand away. "Or him!" She added stepping forward to pull Roderich towards her.

This action caused the Russian to smile, and he stepped before her, hiding Roderich from her sight. "Ah ah ah~" he laughed wagging a finger at her. "Hungary… are we really showing our cards right at the start?"

Her fingers curled into fists and she scowled at the Russian. "Don't touch him."

"If it upsets you… I'll touch him all I like. He's mine now. Mine to do as I like. You know…" Russia sighed contently, turning back around so they could walk forward, his one hand on the Austrian's lower back. "Former Austria was right. I did want Prussia. I had my reasons, of course… ah… but to split the brothers up… little Germany all on his own without his brother to guide him. And Gilbert himself… he'd be fun… defiant. A challenge. But I was denied. Stuck with Austria instead. Not as fun. To easy. But… I'll find away. I can still play with the toys I desire… with the tools I have here. It'll be fun, da?"

"Screw you." she hissed.

"Ah. We're starting off on bad feet. I'll make it simple. You care for this man here. So if you want to protect him… I suggest you be a good girl. When we get home, how about you have a nice chat with Toris… and then I'll let you make a judgment call on how you want to behave here. See if your precious ex husband is strong enough to stand how we do things here in Russia. You will be singing a different tune to me in no time."

She scowled, but said nothing more. Russia was right, unfortunately. She had only heard of his cruelty. But she was certain he was much worse then they said. If it was to keep Roderich safe… she'd of course hold her tongue and do what was asked of her. Roderich, needed to do the same. She'd be sure to remind him of that, as often as she could.

With all of the nations being bound to the Soviet Union… they'd have many friends to help each other. Her gaze drifted to Poland and Czechoslovakia who had been oddly silent through all of this… plus the Baltic nations… if they could all band together things would be fine.

* * *

><p>Prussia closed his eyes once he could no longer make out his friends that were leaving him. He could hear a few soft voices murmuring but he didn't care to listen. He just turned to his brother who was standing rigid, glaring at the allied forces that were still there. "Hey West…"<p>

A crack was heard and Prussia's scarlet eyes went wide, his cheek stung and he couldn't honestly say what just happened. Except the obvious answer… which was… that his brother just hit him.

Shocked and hurt red orbs stared at his brother's angry face, unaware that everyone was staring at them.

"I told you. No more Ost and Westen. We're through."

The words… they just didn't make sense to him. "What… do you mean?"

"You're a traitor to the German people. Attempting to assonate my Führer. My leader. Instead of trying to help the cause."

The cause… the cause… "Killing innocent people! That was your cause! I wouldn't want any part of that filth!" He needed to remember his brother wasn't all there. He had to. But it was hard. He was losing everything. "How dare you say any of that to me Westen! I gave you everything you have! Don't you dare forget it!"

"Don't you dare speak that way to me!"

"Damn you West! Listen. What happened? I didn't raise you to be like this… you're better then this…" there was more to say but they died before they could ever leave his mouth. His brother had turned away from him. Was leaving him.

He took deep breaths, running his fingers through his silver hair and yanking on it roughly. This… this could easily be blamed on so many people. But the actions were their own they sh-

"Not missing Austria are you now, Prussia?" a smug voice, cutting through his thoughts.

Scarlet orbs slowly turned towards the Frenchman. "Was?"

"Austria. If you think about it… none of this would have happened if it-"

Fury and anger and just the whole situation boiled over inside of the albino and he let out a snarl and tackled the Frenchman into the dirt. Both men clawing and throwing punches at the other.

"Fuck you Francis! Fuck you! You are a scumbag! You know whose fault this is? Yours. You and that damn treaty that fucked us all!"

"There wouldn't have been a treaty-"

"Shut up!" Gilbert shouted, feeling himself being pried off the blonde. Alfred was once more holding him back. "You bastard… you want to blame Austria? Let's go further back. Let's blame Russia. Serbia even, which pushed Austria and Hungary. I won't stand here and listen to you say that. You! You're so bitter! It's your fault! You ruined all of us with that damn treaty. You scorned the people of our nations. You screwed me and my brother. And Austria. And everyone. This is your fault that you drove one man to want this and start an even bigger blood bath. I hope it haunts you-"

"Enough." Tired emeralds opened slightly. "What's done is done… pointing fingers wont bring anyone back… This war is over. But another looms in the shadows… a far more fearsome one."

Gilbert was panting and furious still. But England was right… Red… the red flag of communism. And then… America. Stars and stripes. Freedom. That little boy that once upon a time Gilbert had helped train to gain that freedom.

The Prussian's hands curled into fists and he turned to look at that little boy… not so little anymore. But still a boy. Dragged into the conflicts of Europe and now on a course that could not be stopped. Gilbert had seen this before…

"America…" he got up. Scarlet eyes determined as they looked into somehow still innocent blues. "Let me help you. Don't take away my army and cripple me. Let me fight this battle with you. Tell me where to go. Where to march, and I'll go. I want to help. Bitte!"

Alfred blinked in surprise and for a moment glanced at Arthur for permission before remembering that he didn't need Arthur's permission. This was his fight. And while he'd crippled Japan and Germany of their military… perhaps he could make an exception. As long as they were carefully watched.

The blonde nodded. "Alright. Let me build a base on your lands and I'll of course have to keep a close watch on what you're doing. But yes. I would welcome your aid in this fight."

Prussia beamed at this. He had expected those terms and he'd gladly except them. "Danke America!"

The British nation looked skeptical at this but let it go. It was out of his hands at this point.

"No problem! My boss is working on something really good. Something to replace the faulty League of Nations. We really prevent wars in this one. No one can afford another World War…"

Prussia nodded vigorously. "Ja! I'm in. I just really want to help, and save everyone on the other side." He was… so hopeful. This would work. With America on his side how in the world could he lose? The albino glanced back towards the East. His friends wouldn't be out of his reach for long.

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you all so much for the reviews and loves and alerts and favs! I don't know if this fic deserves it, especially since I'm always so nervous when posting... twisting history and all. But it seems to be a hit. And I love you all for it.

Please understand with the way things are the modern day relationships that we all know will of course bed different. The German brothers, of course. And the BTT will also take it's hits. As with a few others. Not because if for some reason this had happened in history it would be like this, but because I think the characters would respond as such/I want them to respond this way.

I am not certain how long this fic will be. I will be focusing more on Austria then Prussia, while the separation is happening. Prussia will make appearances Of Course through out the fic. He is very important to the story. Just not someone we can always focus on.

Once again everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and just being awesome. I will try not to disappoint your expectations.


	4. Home of sorts

While it was nice to be out of the bitter cold. He was not keen to be in this… home. It was… big. But not as grand as his own. Even his old lonely home held more warmth then this… place. The thought of his home hit him hard. When was the last time he'd been in his home? Years… he'd been cooped up in Germany's home for ages… dragged out of his own. His lands taken… soiled… destroyed and soaked with the blood of the innocent…

He stepped deeper into the main hall glancing at the Russian. And now they were out of his hands once more…

"Welcome!" Ivan laughed ushering them all inside. "My sisters are upstairs. The Baltics should be making supper… See. We're all going to be one big family! And everyone must do their part."

Roderich wrinkled his nose at the thought. Cooking…? Cleaning…? He swallowed and turned to face the Russian. "I am not part of your family. I am… a guest. A prisoner really. But… for argument's sake… a guest. And I will be treated as one."

Hungary paled and shook her head at her ex husband. Ivan just grinned stepping forward. "Guest…? Is that what you think? I think not. You are now officially part of the USSR. You are mine. You are not Austria… any longer. No longer part of your silly German family. Prussia." He spat. Germany. Switzerland. They have forsaken you. You are now. Russian."

Roderich folded his arms over his chest. "So you say… But I am Germanic. I always have been. And I always will be. Fly another flag over my head if you wish… it means nothing to me."

The Russian giggled and reached out grabbing the Austrian by his cravat. "You… You of all people… I really didn't think would give me any trouble. Where is this sudden boldness coming from…?"

Roderich didn't flinch. He stood still, not even blinking. "I was once a great empire. I am not afraid of you… I never have been."

"Oh… you poor thing… I promise you that that will change." Ivan smiled sweetly. "Now. Before things get to unpleasant… I think we should all warm up and have dinner. After all. We just got over a long war. Things will be better now. Now. Former Austria… if I recall you are quite a chef. I want you to help the others make dinner."

"And if I refuse…?"

"You won't." Hungary quickly pushed in between the two. "Enough Roderich. Just go. Please." She gave him a pleading look. Begging him to just behave. The silence was long… but eventually the Austrian gave a huff and obeyed. He followed the Russian deeper into the house where the three Baltic nations were busy. Lituania glanced up with wide eyes. "O-Oh. M-Mr. Russia. You're back…" he only glanced at the Austrian for a moment.

"I've brought back many people to join our family. You made plenty extra like I told you to, da?"

"Y-Yes of course. We're almost done."

Roderich turned away from the conversation, looking over the food that was being prepared. He wrinkled his nose at what it was. For his short engagement to Ivan long ago he remembered never caring for the food much. Though… he should probably get used to it… He doubted he'd be tasting the fine cuisine of Vienna any time soon. He gently pushed aside Estonia to try and salvage this meal. If he was going to be forced to cook, he'd at least make it so he could pallet it.

* * *

><p>Hungary rubbed her temples, glancing over at the others who had been trapped as well with her in this hell. "Poland… how are you…?" she asked softly. He'd suffered greatly at the hands of Germany and his Nazi party.<p>

He shrugged, keeping his blank emerald gaze away from them. "Like… it just keeps getting better… and better doesn't it?" His voice was bland… but she could still sense the sarcasm. "Why… are the people who didn't do anything suffering the most…?

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know…" She really didn't. Her and Austria were here. Trapped and with nothing while the real offenders were… not. "Japan-"

"I don't fucking care about that wannabe… Why isn't Germany here? Prussia… Italy? They started another mess!"

She wrung her hands together, staying silent. "This… will all get sorted out in time. You'll see…"

He shrugged again. He was battered looking. Bloody. Worn. Had… had he been in one of those camps…? She couldn't think about that. How horrible those places were. She didn't want to think of any of them in those hells.

She took a deep breath, trying to listen to the conversations in the other room. But it was to muffled to make out. It sounded as though Roderich was behaving himself… thank God. This sudden rebellious attitude was ridiculous. And unneeded right now.

"Oh! Hungary!" The sound of someone hurrying down the stairs was heard and the brunettes hands were suddenly taken. "You're here…"

"Ah. Ukraine…" Liz gave a small smile and gave the hands in hers a small squeeze. "It's good to see you…"

"And you… I…" She glanced at the doorway. "I am sorry to hear that you had to come here…"

The Hungarian took a deep breath. "Is… it bad?"

"It is wonderful here." Another voice said. It came from the stairs. But Liz didn't have to look up to know who that was. The Platinum blonde and younger sister to the Russian, Belarus.

Ukraine turned and nodded to her sister. "Yes of course…"

The younger scoffed. "Everyone hates it here. Everyone but me. I wish you'd all leave… It is as my sister said. When I heard more were coming. It was distressful."

The older sister waved her hands. "AH. Remember what brother said? He said he might let some go back to their homes and work for him from their respective places. To keep things organized."

Liz made note of this at once. This was good news to hear. The further from this home they were the better. She had no desire to linger. And it'd keep her ex out of trouble.

A bell cut through her thoughts.

Ukraine smiled a bit and gestured for the new guests to follow. "That means dinner is ready. Come… Brother wants us all there. Family dinner… you know."

* * *

><p>They all sat. In silence. The silverware clanking against the plates. But that was it. Ivan sitting at the head of the table. His sisters at both his sides. Then the Baltic nations. Then them. The prisoners. The trophies of the war they didn't want to fight. Or didn't fight in…<p>

Hungary was sat across from her former husband. She glanced at him occasionally. It eased her mind if she could keep an eye on him. But right now he was silent like everyone else. Keeping his eyes on his plate. Poking at the food with his fork. But silent. And not stirring up trouble like before. She could have breathed a sigh of relief at this…

The meal was completely silent. No one said a word. Not even Ivan… at least not until everyone started to finish. "Now. I have special rooms for everyone. My newest family members each have their own room. How exciting for you, da?"

The silence answered that for him. All the same he stood from his seat. "Toris and the others will take care of the dinner clean up tonight. Starting tomorrow you'll know what you each have to do from here on out. Now. Elizabeta, my sisters will show you to your room. I'll lead the others to where they will be staying. Come now."

Hungary bit her lip glancing at the Austrian again. His gaze was lowered though. She couldn't communicate with him in any way. To beg and plead for him to just do as he was told.

She slowly stood as the other two women did and followed them to her new chambers.

The remainder began to stand as well once the ladies were gone. Slowly following the leader of this household. They walked as suspected, in silence. Not daring to speak. Their footsteps the only noise.

One by one Ivan led them each to a room, locking the door behind them. "And lastly~ A room for Roderich~"

He wrinkled his nose as he stepped in this dark dank little room.

"Do you like it~?" Ivan said, a big smile on his face.

"Nein. Of course I don't."

The Russian's heavy steps were heard as he to entered the room. "Oh?"

He was being goaded… and he knew it. Violet eyes narrowed irritably and he spun on his heel to face the other. "Oh. Is this a surprise to you? I have been taken here against my will. Once more a prisoner. However… my treatment seems to be getting poorer and poorer. This is unacceptable. Tomorrow. You will send me back to my home back in Vienna. I understand that I am part of this little… USSR you have here. There is nothing for that. But I will be returned to my home."

No sooner had he finished his statement his face was jerked to the side. The whole side of his face stinging.

He'd been… struck! He looked back at the Russian, slowly raising a hand to his cheek. "You speak as if you still matter in this world… Maybe. Maybe… a hundred years ago… your every demand would be granted without question. However… you are not the man or country you were a hundred years ago. Or two hundred years ago… three… you are a man in decline just lucky enough that he wasn't ripped apart from the first great war. Just hanging onto your history as it's your only life line. And now you have been traded like some piece of meat. Because you don't mean anything to those you call family… friends. You will be grateful that I let you eat. Sleep in a bed. Dress at all."

Roderich clicked his tongue, lowering his hand. "Grateful…? I am to be grateful for this…? Hardly… I am grateful for nothing you offer me. I'd rather sleep out in the snow then in this hell hole you call a home."

"Watch yourself… that just may be your fate…"

"Then do it…"

Ivan smiled wide and reached out, grabbing the Austrian's chin roughly. "Now… when I got stuck with you… I was sure it'd be boring. Now ff I'd got Prussia like I wanted… but this… this is going to be interesting. You'll be so easy to break. That I know… however this fight in you is… amusing. I'll try and destroy you slowly… so I can enjoy this to the fullest."

The Austrian glared back into those milky violets. He attempted to jerk his face away, finding the grip of the Soviet Union was strong… in his current state it was pointless to struggle.

"Break me… That is something I will not permit. There is nothing you could possibly do that would break me."

Ivan laughed. Not the childish giggle he had. This was a sincere laugh. "How… after so many years… can you be so naïve? Really? Do you really think that?"

"I have known many people… and suffered many things. I was beside Spain in his darkest days… I've been victim to Prussia through my entire life. I have fallen. And I have been in the middle of the home of Nazi Germany… and now I am with you. So small compared to all I've known…"

The Soviet leaned in, his grin only growing. "You. Know absolutely nothing." He whispered the words softly into the other's ear. Oh yes. He and Roderich would have lots of fun together. While Prussia, he knew, would require beatings until he was a loyal dog… Roderich was a different class. A manipulator himself… he'd need to be broken not just physically. But mentally too. Something Ivan didn't get to do very often. Everyone fell into a quivering mess after a couple of strikes… Not this man… After all. He could take the blows. He had all his life… Perhaps getting Austria wasn't such a horrible thing after all.

Ivan released the other and walked out of the room. Shutting and locking the door behind him. His grin ever present as he retreated to his own room. Once alone Roderich rubbed his chin. His whole face a tad bit sore. No longer having a country of his own he already knew that healing would take some time. Cutting his finger back in Germany's house took… well… what he assumed was average human healing time… He sighed softly, knowing it'd be wise to follow Hungary's and Prussia's advice… and be a good little servant. But he just couldn't do that. It was like giving up. And he just couldn't do that.

Roderich glanced around this little room wrinkling his nose once more. A little bed that looked most uncomfortable… a dresser. A mirror. And… a window. A pleasantly large one with a sill that he could sit on and look on. He couldn't help but smile. This would be where he spent most of his days… that he was sure of. Especially when it faced…

"West…" He placed his hand against the dirty glass and looked out through the darkness. To far… To far to see…

See what?

Scarlet eyes were the first thing that came to mind and he huffed in silence. He lowered himself onto the sill and leaned against the glass. Why… why would that person be the first one that came to mind? The one who spent his whole life trying to destroy him and finally got his wish… when he sent him to this horrible place…

Still… his hand reached towards the cross. His fingers curling around the cool metal. The corners of the metal biting into his hands. He'd have to hide this… wear it. But not on the outside. Or Ivan would certainly snatch it away from him if he got a chance. He'd made a promise to give it back when he got out of here. . . And he would. He'd walk right up to Prussia. Better then ever. As if the time here never happened and give it back… Proud. The proud and prestigious Austrian he always was and forever would be.

Roderich closed his eyes. Still so worn out and tired. His poor lands… still suffering. His people crying in outrage as they were split from their families…

_Don't worry… we won't be trapped her for long._

_Another week or so… a month at the most…_

_Prussia said…_


	5. A Visit, Nothing More

In the days to come more people joined their home. It was beginning to feel a little crowded in all honesty. And then of course… the addition to their names.

Republic of Austria…He hated it… Soviet Austria. Disgusting.

"They almost got Finland too…" Estonia whispered softly as they cooked one evening. "Just some of his land though. He didn't have to come and live here though."

Roderich stayed silent as he listened to the Baltic nations chatter on. Romania and Bulgaria had been taken from their homes and led here, much to Hungary's displeasure.

"There are sixteen people living in this house." Latvia said quickly, his eyes darting around. "And I know he wants a big family… but… it's cramped here."

That it was. Stifling. There was no room to breath in this home. He was always bumping into people… never a moment of solitude unless he locked himself away in his room.

"He will probably send a few back. It's why he didn't push for Finland to come here." Lithuania began. He was drying plates with a towel, biting his lip in thought. "It's a lot of work to be done… so he'll send a few back to take care of it all…"

"W-Who…?" Latvia whispered.

The brunette shook his head. "Not us…we'll be here… forever."

Estonia let out a sigh. "He has a top seat in the United Nations… America says this won't last… but I don't see it ending anytime soon."

Roderich turned off the stove, listening to every word carefully. Would he really never be his own nation again? Had it really come to this…?

"Well… Russia is really mad because he wants Germany crippled. He did lose twenty seven million people in this war… But America is letting Prussia keep his army…"

Roderich looked up surprised. "I beg your pardon?" Violet eyes turned onto the other three, who looked honestly surprised that he had spoken. He was usually silent not speaking even when spoken too.

"Y-Yes." Toris began, giving the aristocrat the smallest of smiles. "Prussia, so I hear, is determined to bring down all of this down. There is an alliance forming. The American-Prussian alliance. The Soaring Eagles is what people have been calling it…"

Roderich let nothing but curiosity don his face. "I see…"

"Mr. Austria. You play music, correct?"

The Austrian turned back to the stove to continue his cooking. He did not want to know these nations. He did not want to get comfortable here. But he did give a slight nod. "Ja."

Toris bit his lip again, trying his best with the stubborn man. "I believe it's the piano?" Silence. "We have a piano here…"

Violet eyes glanced back at them his interest peeked. There was a piano here? Something he could play and pass the horrible hours here with…? "You do…?"

The timid nation nodded and grabbed the Austrian by his hand leading him to the old instrument. "We do. Look… I know this place isn't ideal. But brooding the hours away will get you nowhere. At least pass the time in a better way…"

He led them to the small little living room that they had when they weren't working or cleaning. It wasn't large. Certainly all sixteen of them in the room would be a tight fit. But there were books, a fireplace couches and…a piano.

Roderich couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he stepped toward it. He let his fingers run along the wood. Old. And not well taken care of… that was plain to see. He removed the cover over the keys and pressed one of the ivory keys. To his surprise the sound that resonated was perfect. It was… in tune. He hummed pleased at this revelation.

Scarlet eyes peeked out from a book they were scanning. The Romanian quirked a brow from his seat in the room. Mildly interested. Back when he lived under the Austrian Empire's rule he found the aristocrat's playing quite enjoyable.

"The time will become more bearable if you pass it doing something you enjoy… and… while you will never consider this your home… I think your music will make things pleasant. For everyone… we're all having a hard time adjusting. Well. The newer ones are. Poland and such." He frowned at the mention of his dear friend, who locked himself away in his room never coming out unless forced.

Roderich brushed off his violet jacket. It was becoming a bit dirty and he refused to wear what Ivan was offering. "Alright…" he agreed softly taking a seat at the bench. Noting that the wood groaned a bit under his weight. He ignored that for now. Instead he flexed his fingers a bit before placing them on the keys and began playing a soft melody.

A spring time like melody. Fast and happy sounding. Heavens knew they needed a little of that in this prison.

The Baltic's nation brightened and he nodded enthused as the room was filled with the pleasant melody. Even Romania gave a smile as he went back to his readings.

Roderich closed his eyes, letting the music take him away. Oh had it been forever since he just let his heart play. He played a little in Germany… before things became unpleasant.

And only every now and then did he dare to play when Ludwig was off on the battlefield. He played for the Prussian a couple times… but most of the time he was to frightened to play, you never knew who might be listening.

This… this was nice. His heart letting out all the melodies that he was aching to release. The only way he could express himself was like this. And oh how had he things to express.

He took a deep breath as his fingers danced across the keys. He was about to switch tunes. Something a little more somber… until

A horrible sound erupted from the instrument and he heard a crack of the keys. His fingers at once were off the keys in an instant. He inhaled sharply and glanced to his left where he saw Ivan…

"You… are making such horrible racket in my house…"

Racket? The Austrian scoffed and looked back at the keys. Quite disheartened at the sight of broken ivory pieces… where the pipe had gotten them… thankfully it hadn't been his hand. "I wasn't aware that it was wrong to play music…"

"If you call that music." Ivan laughed.

"Don't insult me," huffed Roderich reaching out to continue. The broken keys would be fine, he hoped.

His hand was roughly grabbed before it make contact again. "It's not an insult to say bad music. Is bad."

Roderich attempted to jerk his hand away, another fruitless effort. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say that you were just bitter because you cannot play."

He was struck. And struck hard. He was having a hard time focusing again, that's how hard he was hit. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the double vision he was currently faced with and he could taste blood.

"You… forget your place. It's wise that you keep your mouth shut most for the time you're here… it keeps that pretty face of yours in tact."

Roderich stuck his nose up in the air for a moment before spitting the blood he had in his mouth, from the strike, in the Russian's face.

He was hit again. This time with a greater amount of force. He fell of the bench and hit the floor. The whole force of the Soviet Union behind that hit. His glasses had flown off but that didn't matter. He really didn't need them to see. He struggled to get himself off the ground only to have a foot connect with his chest. Stomping him into the wooden floor. He let out a cry, unable to stop himself from doing so. The heavy boot of the Russian crushing the air out of him.

"Mr. Russia! Please stop! It's not his fault!" Toris placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I told him to play! I didn't know. I'm sorry don't hurt him!"

The Soviet's boot ground Roderich even further into the floor. "Then you will be punished later…"

Toris let out a soft whimper giving the Austrian an apologetic look before doing the only thing he could… hurry away to finish cooking and cleaning before he made things worse.

Roderich coughed a bit, trying to get the boot off of him. Clawing at it with fingers, anything to try and get away. "You fighting back… trying to defy me is so amusing. It takes me by surprise each and every time…" Ivan laughed clapping his hands together. Oh how the Russian had ideas for this musician. And he'd love to drag him into the deepest part of the house and do each and everything right at this moment. But that'd break the man… and if he wanted to have all his fun… it had to be a slow process…

How boring… but absolutely worth it in the end. Today, just this, the beatings would get worse and worse… because he could tell… he could read it in those violet eyes that this was not over. Roderich would fight him in every way he could.

Perfect.

Ivan grinned at just the thought of what he was going to do to this weak man under him. All in good time.

He slowly removed his boot. "I trust this matter is settled…?"

"You will have to break my hands if you want me to stop making music." The Austrian spat sitting up slowly.

Ivan giggled amused. "Break your hands… I would if I didn't need them to clean up and cook. I can destroy the piano though~"

"Breaking the piano will not stop my ability to make music." he retorted an arrogant smirk crossed his face.

Ivan raised a pale brow. "Oh really?" He stepped forward reaching out and grabbing the Austrian by his hair. So much for waiting. A little fun wouldn't hurt. He hauled Roderich up by his hair dragging him out of the room.

The other's boots scraped across the wooden floor as he tried to get away. Nails once again clawing for an escape. Ivan couldn't feel it though, his leather gloves protected his hands from the attack. Even if they didn't… this foolish man was all bark and no bite.

"Stop!"

Ivan gave the woman in front of him a bemused smile. "This matter doesn't concern you."

"Release him." She stood before him holding out her arms to stop him. He could plow her down if he chose to though. There was no mistake about that. "Right now."

"I think not. I rule this home. You will not order me around."

She ground her teeth together taking a deep breath. "Please…let him go. I… I'll take the punishment instead."

"No!" Roderich snapped.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Her emerald gaze turning back to Ivan. "Please. I'll go in his stead."

Ivan smiled at this, considering the offer.

"Eliz-"

"I said shut up!" Her furious gaze went back to him. "Then maybe this will teach you to stop acting out. It's not doing anyone any favors!"

"Very well." Ivan released the brunette. "I'll take you up on that offer. But you know you can't always take your little Austria's punishment."

She scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "I will protect him anyway I can."

Ivan hummed softly and grabbed her by the wrist not saying another word.

"Wait! You can't!" Roderich stumbled to his feet to stop Ivan from taking her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to her but he didn't want it to happen regardless.

"Enough!" She snapped, glancing back to glare at him. "Let this be a lesson Roderich. It's on your hands…"

He swallowed, feeling the guilt she probably wanted him to feel. But he stopped. There was nothing he could do. He leaned against the wall running a hand through his hair. "Forgive me Elizabeta…"

* * *

><p>"He's after Greece and Turkey…"<p>

The daily whispered conversations of what was going on in the world. Time was passing slowly… He thought he'd be gone from here by now. He'd been dragged here in March of 1945... And now… it was 1947... He swallowed as he followed his boring routine. He closed his eyes as the weight of the situation sunk in.

Since that night Russia had harmed Hungary he had done his best to be… well behaved. She wouldn't talk about what happened and didn't accept his apologies… Of course he was still smacked around quite often. He really had no desire to bend over for the Soviet. But he never let it get so far out of hand again where someone else would be punished for his behavior.

"England is funding them… but their running out of money."

"America won't let it happen… He won't get them."

He sighed heavily finishing up the last of the dishes. Deciding to chime in for once. "America seems to be sticking his nose in many things as of late. Whatever happened to his isolation…?"

Toris smiled weakly at the Austrian. He'd grown used to the cold attitude from the other. His cold and irritable attitude. He had his guard up… but also hope that they'd one day be saved. He wanted to advise that such hope and hanging onto it so long was unwise. It'd only hurt more in the end… he would know. But it's not like the other would listen.

"I guess… he feels after being brought into another war… he needs to keep an eye on things so it doesn't happen again. He's made the United Nations in order to keep the peace."

Roderich glanced at the Baltic. "Are we in this… group?"

"Ah… kind of…"

The aristocrat's shoulders slumped. So the Soviet represented them all… He had hoped, foolishly so, that they'd be able to come to a meeting. So he could see everyone…

See those that tossed him away…

Nein! He chided himself. To… get answers. To find out how much longer he'd be here, of course!

But…

He did want to see everyone…

To see if Ludwig was any better mentally.

To see if Antonio was doing well.

And maybe see… if Gilbert was…

Well why couldn't he do all those things! No one really said he had to stay here. He should be able to go places. Leave. Visit.

He smiled a bit. Why hadn't he just done that before! He turned on his heel leaving the Baltics to their whispers. He hurried through the home to go to his room where he grabbed his jacket and scarf. He frowned at the scarf. Red… his communist wear…

It was cold out there. He had no choice. He slipped on the black jacket and wound the red cloth around his neck.

It wasn't leaving… just visiting… there was nothing wrong with visiting!

Without saying another word to anyone he slipped out of the house. His heart was racing… he hadn't told anyone where he was going… but… it's not like he was doing anything wrong.

He hurried forward running at first. His boots crunching in the snow. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, which sadly wasn't all that far or long. He slowed to a walk, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He had to think logically though. He was in Russia… Germany… Prussia even was quite a ways away.. Certainly not walking distance. And his sense of direction… was he even going in the right direction…?

He looked around for the sun… Which rose in the east. And everyone was towards the west. So…

He spun around a bit deciding he should at least be hiding in the right direction now… He should probably get a ride to get him as far as he could. Though he didn't have any money.

This was looking like a worse and worse idea by the minute. Even if he changed his mind he had no idea how to get back. There was nothing for it now but to keep going. He'd get there eventually. Just a very long visit…

As the morning turned to evening he was regretting this. Ivan was going to kill him for leaving… And it was getting colder and colder as the sun faded. He was hungry and exhausted. And he couldn't be sure he was going the right way.

Eventually he huddled up in an alleyway and rested for the night.

"_I am your master now!" _

"_Ve…" _

"_You will do as I say without question! I expect it to be done quickly and efficiently!"_

"_Ve…" _

_He huffed. He worked hard to win Italy…and he was going to make sure it all paid off. Of course discipline was in order from time to time. He never saw himself a cruel master. Just someone who wanted things done. And done well. Something that servants should provide without question._

_Not to much to ask at all. _

"_A-Austria…" _

_He blinked pausing in his playing. The nervous little nation was shaking like a leaf. _

"_What is it…?" _

"_I… I know I am supposed to be cleaning… but… but may I listen to you play…?" _

_The Austrian smiled a bit. "Yes of course. Let's see…" He glanced around to see if there was a seat for the little one. The usual stool seemed to be gone. "Well. If you promise to sit still, you may sit beside me." _

_A large smile filled the little Italian's face. "R-really?" he hurried forward climbing onto the bench beside the Austrian. _

_Roderich smiled, pleased, and began to play. The little Italian swaying to the music with him. _

_After a few songs he paused and glanced down at the other. "Do you know how to play the piano?" _

"_N-no! I never learned. I can paint though." _

"_Ah yes. That I know…" There were portraits in the hallway that had been edited no thanks to this little Italian. "Well let's see." He moved more to the middle of the bench, like he had been before and set Feli on his lap._

_The Italian was shaking with nerves "W-what!" _

"_We'll start with something simple." _

"_Y-You're going to teach me!" _

"_Ja! Of course. Something simple. Now follow my lead…" _

And that's how it was in his home. It was strict. But it was warm… he always thought so.

He'd read to a grudgingly accepting Holy Rome and the always kind Italy. He got visits from Spain. He helped Hungary occasionally around the house. Not very often though! He was the master, after all. Francis and Arthur would come and break things when they stopped by. And Gilbert…

Gilbert was there too… sometimes.

So that was why. When things were at their worst as his future progressed… _"No. Please Brother Spain. Please don't take me from Austria's home!" _

_Emerald eyes blinked in surprise. _

_As did violets as he stared down at the Italian who was clinging onto him so tightly. _

"_Please don't… please. I want to stay here. With him. Please." _

"_You can't be serious!" Spain cried out. "What about your brother! Don't you want to see him again?"_

"_I want to stay here. With mister Austria…" Roderich hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other. A small smile gracing his face._

"_Prussia. I…" he hesitated not certain how to start._

_Scarlet eyes glanced at him, a pale brow raised but a grin appearing all the same. "Austriaaaaa!" He laughed. "Just the douche bag I was looking for! That Denmark is a bigger pain in my ass than you!" _

_Roderich smiled as well, confidence filling him once more, he folded his arms over his chest his usual smug grin taking place. "I agree. So I think. Just this once. I'll team up with you." _

_Prussia's eyes lit up brightly, and he wrapped an arm around the Austrian's shoulder. "Just this once~" _

"_It'll be like you're my knight once more." _

"_Don't push your luck. You'll be fighting too." He tugged on Austria's hair in annoyance. _

"_Ja ja~"_

"_I hate to ask this of you…" _

"_Then don't." _

"_I have to." _

_She clicked her tongue. "Austria… there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. If you really need my help. Simply ask." _

_He hesitated. Forever in marriage. Whatever it took to save him. It was all he knew, or so it seemed some days. "Will you unite with my country… a marriage of sorts." _

_She slowly exhaled. "… Roderich." _

"_The Austrian-Hungarian Empire. It would be yours too. Bitte…" _

"_For your sake, Roderich." She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him. "Just for you…" _

"_Danke, Elizabeta. Danke."_

_Blue eyes so familiar stared back at him seriously. This answer meant everything. His only other choice was America. And he wouldn't get past the front door on that one. "I need help."_

"_I know of your situation." he said softly. He sighed deeply and stared at his desk. The Austrian avoided looking at the Prussian who was standing just behind him. He couldn't look at Prussia. _

"_You wish to become an Empire. This I know. Like the others. The British Empire. The French… If you fight… if you help. You can gain the colonies you long to have. You can reach that status." _

"_If you had more to offer…"_

_Roderich wrung his hands together. "I know… my lands are in chaos. Everything is shaking. And without a doubt… I will fall… but if I had you. I could save everything. I have nothing to offer except the promise that you can only gain from this war." _

_There was another deep sigh. Ludwig wasn't going to help… all it would take was one word from Gilbert to swing the vote. He'd been thankfully and uncharacteristically silent though. Thank Gott. _

"_If we attack who you want us to. Russia will follow into battle. Russia…" _

"_Ludwig. Look at your weapons. The things you've created! No army will be able to stand up to you because no one will know what they are facing. You will not be defeated! I assure you!" _

"_He's right West." Prussia said softly. "The other's are still… behind with the times. We're leading with everything." _

_He honest to God could have kissed the other. He looked up at the albino hopefully, but the other's attentions were on his brother. _

_After a few more moments of hesitation. "Very well. We'll assist you." _

_He managed to breath a sigh of relief wanting to hug them both. Even better this would shut up Hungary. "Danke! Thank you both. This is much appreciated! You won't regret this." _

Roderich slowly opened his eyes. The bitter morning sunlight greeting him. The cold biting at him. His old limbs were stiff. Oh so stiff. He picked himself off the dirty ground and stretched a bit, ignoring the emptiness in his stomach. He had to keep going…

He continued West managing to catch a few rides which he knew was saving him some time. He managed to find some things to eat. A couple warm places to sleep…

It was a horrible few days. Horrible. He was dirty. And cold. And hungry. But he was close. He just knew it. And while it was a miserable few days it was hundreds times better then being in that house.

He hadn't really been counting how many days he'd been gone. But he had to guess it was close to two weeks by the end of his journey.

The Austrian tried not to think about the amount of trouble he'd be in when he returned… or worse. Found.

He was sleeping in the back of a truck. Under a bundle of blankets. He manage to slip in late the night before. He stirred a bit when he heard some voices. Had the car stopped? He was about to peek out when he felt the truck move again. And then he felt something pulling at his heart. He blinked in surprise.

He did in fact peek out, seeing where they had been. He blinked seeing soldiers behind them. Had they crossed a border…?

He inhaled sharply feeling his heart pounding.

Roderich knew exactly where he was.

He was in Prussia! Far away from the capital. But Mein Gott he was in Prussia!

He was out of the Soviet Union…

He slid out of the car as it moved, stumbling a bit as his feet hit the ground. He closed his eyes and smiled. Prussian soil. Sometimes… they could tell when others were in their land.

"Find me…" he whispered softly glancing up at the sky. The Black and white flag fluttering proudly in the sky. He smiled a bit. He blinked in surprise. Something small and yellow caught his eye. And he knew without a doubt what it was. He whistled loud. As loud as he was able. "Gilbird!"

His heart was beating so fast as that little yellow fluff descended. He smiled brightly holding out his hands. Soon enough the softest ball of feathers was in his dirty hands. The bird let out a few chirps. Happy to see him? He really didn't know. He'd never been fond of this little pile of feathers. But at this moment he couldn't be happier to see him.

"Gilbird… I am so glad to see you…" he brought the tiny bird to his face, letting the creature nuzzle against him. He didn't even care how dirty the bird was. He was probably much worse. Roderich began to walk forward. Or tried. He was stumbling his knees shaking. So tired and hungry. "Where is Prussia…? Where is Gilbert… W-will you take me to… will you…" Violet eyes fluttered closed. His body had reached it's destination. And now it was done.

The world blackened and he hit the ground. The little bird flew out of the man's hands before he could be crushed and took off. Flying as fast as he could back to Königsberg.


	6. The World Isn't Right

_The hand in his was warm. The usual silky white gloves were absent. Like his own leather ones were. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The sound of the record player that had just saved his life in the background, blasting as loud as it was able some song that was banned by the Führer. He could also hear West's cursing, loud and fast in German as he searched out the machine and the one who turned it on. And of course he could hear Roderich, panting as he led them somewhere safe. Far away as they could get from Ludwig. Before he found them._

_ Roderich took them out of the room Gilbert had found him in and into another random room that neither stayed in. They didn't bother turning on the light. That would defeat the purpose. Roderich pushed open the closet doors and shoved the Prussian inside, the Austrian following and quietly shutting it. Making sure it was closed, there was no lock. No lock would save them from Ludwig if they were found anyway. In the cramped space they both sat still their backs pressed up against the wall. Both attempting to control their breathing, especially when they heard a crash and the music come to a stop. West's deep angry voice calling out for Roderich in a furious rage. _

_ Their hands were still laced together, fingers entwining. Roderich shaking like a leaf and curling in on himself. Gilbert himself was terrified as well. He never thought the day would come when he'd be so terrified of his own brother… He looked up, even though he couldn't see anything in the darkness and took deep calming breaths. In and out. Slowly. Breathing deeply while trying to ignore the stomping of West's boots as they came closer and closer down the hall. _

_ He untangled their fingers so he could wrap an arm around the Austrian, his other hand taking the fingers he'd abandoned. He could feel Roderich trembling and could offer no words of comfort at this time. Just a gentle squeeze. Everything he needed to say was in it. _Please… please keep quiet. Thank you for saving me. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you if he finds us. I promise.

_ The bedroom door is pushed open hard, he could hear it slam against the wall They both jump at the sound but thankfully are silent. He's shaking now too. As Ludwig's footsteps come closer to their hiding place. Gilbert swallows, hearing the knob on the door turn. He should stand. So he can pop West a fast one as he opens the door. Knock him out maybe… but he's frozen. He's a soldier. He's fought hundreds of battles against yesterdays foes and tomorrows friends. He's never failed to act in any situation no matter how brutal. How desperate. But now… now he finds himself frozen in fear as his brother hunts them down like animals. He finds he can't stand to fight. Not against the boy he raised. And he finds himself thinking… how did it come to this, Weston? _

_ The sound of the doorbell echoes through the house and Ludwig stops. The doorknob slowly turning back in its original place. There is a soft curse in German and the sound of footsteps retreating is the most welcoming sound he's ever heard. _

_ Gilbert lets out a shaky breath, cursing as well. He leans against the Austrian who sounds like he might be having a panic attack. _

_ "Shit… I hope you didn't piss yourself in here…" It's a joke… and he'd hoped that Roderich would have replied with some kind of remark. But the silence is actually quite heartbreaking. "Roddy…?" _

_ "Gilbert…" It takes a while for the other to reply. But he does. And the Prussian feels relief. _

_ "While West is distracted with whoever is downstairs… you need to go into the attic and hide. West will skin you alive if he finds you… and there is enough crap up there for you to stay safe. He won't find you up there." If the Austrian hides himself well enough… This whole ordeal will be forgotten in a few days time. There is too much going on for Ludwig to think on this after a day or two. Hitler keeps Ludwig busy. Something is going on in Austria's lands… they're building something. They're gathering something… just what the Prussian doesn't know. But he intends to find out. _

_ "And yourself…?" _

_ "I got work to do… You saved me from a beating… I'm sure all his anger is at you now. So just stay out of sight until we leave for another fight." _

_ Roderich is trembling again and they don't move. They stay right where they are which is dumb. West could come back at any moment and find them. But they stay. Roderich may have even dozed off a bit. Not Gilbert. He stayed still and alert. Listening. And never letting go of the other's hand. Even after silence consumed the house. And the sound of trucks pulling out of their driveway. Even when it was safe to come out… they stayed right where they were. _

"Thanks Roddy…"

Scarlet eyes fluttered opened as something awoke him from his dream. He rubbed his eyes glancing around for a moment. Oh. The office…

His brow furrowed in confusion. It was odd… sleep had just consumed him like that. He'd been writing and then… he felt something. Something ancient. Something as old as he was. Not quite as old… but old. It took hold of him. A feeling he wasn't used to, but felt quite often when he'd been a country. Before he'd become one with the other Germanic nations and passed off those abilities to West.

Someone entered his lands…

Someone old. Someone familiar. And someone who wasn't an enemy. At least… not anymore.

Gilbert blinked again at a soft tapping on the window. His thoughts vanished at the sight of his yellow friend. He grinned brightly and jumped up running over to the window and opening it. "Gilbird! Where the hell have you been?" He grinned brightly scooping up the bird in his hands. It'd been a while since his faithful companion had come to see him. The bird was chirping fast and loudly. His brow furrowed some as he tried to understand his little companion.

Someone was here.

Someone Gilbird knew. Knew enough to come here and tell him about… and in such a hurry…

"Scheiße" he whispered. The dream he had. The dream that had hit him so suddenly. That feeling of someone entering his lands. It could only belong to one person. "Roddy…" He turned his fierce gaze onto his bird once more. "Where? You have to lead me there!"

Why? Why was Roderich here? Certainly Ivan would not let him out of his clutches. Which means the other had to have escaped. And he was in trouble otherwise he would of came with Gilbird. So where was he now? Still in Prussia…? He had to be.

It was such a long way to the border though… and so much time had already passed. The time it took Gilbird to get here…

* * *

><p>Gilbird led him to the spot where he'd seen Roderich last. He flew over the spot chirping loudly. But Roderich was not there.<p>

The Prussian swore in frustration searching the area. Asking people if they'd seen a man and describing the Austrian as accurately as he could. But the answer was no. No one has seen Roderich.

Gilbert ran his fingers through his silver hair, tugging on it roughly. Now what? Now what was he going to do? Roderich was here…. Somewhere… hurt. Or dying… or worse. He'd come here. To Prussia…

"Are you looking for the man that passed out here?"

The albino whirled around for the girl that spoke. Just a child… "Ja! Have you seen him?"

She nodded shyly, stepping away from him. "He fainted… so… I told an officer. I think they took him to some kind of clinic." And with that she hightailed away from him. Perhaps frightened by his appearance or something like that.

"A clinic…"

"That was hours ago, comrade. I've already taken him back. He's being shipped back home as we speak. I was just waiting for you."

It was like his blood had turned to ice. He slowly turned back around to see the Russian approaching him. His black coat billowing around him as an icy breeze blew past them both. If the albino didn't know any better he'd have said Ivan summoned it himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking back what is mine, of course."

"Bastard... You had no right."

"I had every right. He belongs to me. And he escaped. It was hell tracking him down, I tell you." Ivan smiled brightly, cocking his head to the side a bit. "But I knew if he'd go anywhere… he'd come here. All I had to do was wait."

Gilbert's hands curled into fists. "Now that you have him back…" He wasn't certain if he could really bring himself to ask. He only heard whispers of Ivan's cruelty… He knew next to nothing about what was going on in that house. His only news had been from Tino. Who knew very little, if anything. Just whispers from the Baltics that he saw only for a moment.

"What am I going to do to him, you mean to ask?" Ivan laughed, adjusting his gloves as a car pulled up behind him. His ride back home. "Oh. Well… I will make sure he never runs away again. Can't have my family trying to leave me."

"He's not your family! He's Germanic! He's-"

"He's Russian now you Prussian swine. He belongs to me. And I don't let what's mine run off on me. I will make sure he stays. I will make sure everyone stays. I'll build a wall. A wall of iron. Out rock and steal out of their blood and bones if I must! And I will make sure that no one gets through. No one leaves. If they try. I'll have them killed. They'll all die before they get to you. I swear this, Prussian."

Gilbert wet his lips. His hands shaking. He was furious. He hated Ivan. He hated him with all that he was. "If you hurt a hair on him… I swear…"

"What could you possibly do? Your silly Flying Eagles? I will not be stopped. I am the greatest power on Earth right now. There is nothing you can do. Nothing that idiot American can do… you'll both fail and fall. I'll have you in my big family too. You can watch… as I cut off Alfred's head for his foolishness. Cause he is being foolish… an idiot raised by even more idiotic nations. Arthur raising him and then you and that foul France teaching him how to fight. It's a surprise that he's even still alive. That he's bested your brother twice." The Russian scoffed as he spoke. "Clearly you just raised another failure."

"Fuck you Ivan. Fuck you… I will bring down your soviet bull shit myself. And for every bruise and broken bone. For every hair I find out of place on Roderich's head. _I will kill you_."

The Russian laughed heartily, waving his hand at the silly threat. "You're far too old to be speaking like a child, Gilbert. But let's be honest… the next time we meet. You little Austrian will be far beyond your help. He will be lost to you, my little snow rabbit… If you'd gone in his place though… things would be rather different, da?" Grinning brightly, the Russian turned his back to the other and headed for his ride. "Besides," He called back. "It's not as if you'll ever see your little Austrian again~"

Gilbert did nothing. He should have taken a swing at the Russian. Pulled out his gun and popped him full of holes. But that'd have done nothing to help Roderich. Perhaps he'd have made it worse if he did…

Instead all he did was watch Ivan drive away, crossing the border that lay just a few feet away. A feeling washing over him, of two powerful people leaving his lands. And then he realized…

Austria had been in that car. Right there…

"Fuck." He hissed, feeling his rage boil over. "FUCK! Fuck fuck!" He slammed his hand into the nearest thing he could, which happened to be the brick wall of a building. It hurt like hell after the fact. And it still didn't make him feel any better.

He'd been right there… Right fucking there. The Prussian sank to his knees, turning so he could lean against the wall and cradle his hand. "Fuck…" he said again, glancing up at the dark sky. This shit was taking too long. He'd said… a year at the most. _One year Roddy…_

He was all alone… even with a country. Alfred was far away and dealing with many other things. West and he were not speaking. He refused to have anything to do with France again. And Spain… he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Spain. Or if Antonio wanted to talk to him anymore…

After all… Tony had been fond of Roderich. Their history together… they'd been through a lot. And he was certain neither had stopped being fond of the other. They held a part of each other that no one could ever have or take away. History and their lives were always one and the same. But what happened centuries ago for humans can still be fond or bitter memories to them as avatars…

So he knew. Whatever history dictated. However bloody or lost Tony was some days. And however merciless and cruel Roddy was… they still had a marriage. And they were probably still quite fond of each other…

You never forget your marriages. Especially the long ones. And your first ones… he would never forget his…

Which is why he couldn't go to Antonio… not after what he'd done. This left him very much alone. He had no one… they were all lost to the other side or hated him. Or he hated them.

Even alone though, he'd solve this whole mess. He'd get Roderich his country back. And all would be right. They'd be Austria and Prussia once more. Not as big. And not empires. But all would certainly be right in the world once more if he did… Hell. They could even be friends. No more wars. No more fighting.

Gilbert placed his hands over his face, taking deep steadying breaths.

_The world just wasn't right without an Austria to bully…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry this took so long. I had started writing this some time ago. And then I fell out of love with this ship a tiny bit. But I love it again. :O I do. I will always love this ship. Because History.  
>And I kept getting emails about people liking. And alerting. And I was like. Oh…. I will update. I swears it. On the precious I swears it DX<br>But Now I have!  
>Hopefully an update will come swiftly. I'm trying to update all the things. But this one and my cardverse ones I really wanted to get done. I'm also a busy lady. ;A; But. I will try and satisfy my readers after being such a shitty updater. <strong>


	7. You Will Be Forgotten

**A/N **

**Up here for a warning. There is a fairly graphic death scene in a flashback near the end of the chapter. So. If you're not good with that then don't read the flashback. But if you're okay with it then carry on my wayward sons. And daughters. And others**.

* * *

><p>He had few memories that could place him from the lands of Prussia to where he was now. He remembered Gilbird. He remembered that yellow fluff flying down to him… and then darkness. All consuming draining darkness. His body no longer able to go on. So tired and exhausted from its journey from its lack of any kind of nourishment. He was no longer a nation that could stand on his own. He was weak, almost human to a sense… It'd been a long time since he felt like this.<p>

He remembered waking into consciousness from time to time. It was dark and he felt heavy. Wherever he was it was in something that was jostling quite a bit. A boat…? Car. Yes a car. Hope fluttered within him. Prussia. Gilbert found him. He was being taken somewhere safe and warm. _Danke Gilbert_.

Roderich fell back into the darkness with that warm hope in his chest. From there the images were even choppier. It was cold and he was being dragged. Words were all incomprehensible to him but he was quite certain it wasn't German. A woman's voice was shouting. Elizabeta…

Was he back in Russia? Was he really? After all that was he really just back here? Impossible…

And yet.

His wrists and arms hurt. Heavy chains weighing down his arms and legs. He was too weak to move them or even try. The very thought was exhausting. It was cold… bitter cold. The air around him the stone he was sitting and leaning against. He was still in the wear he had been in when he left but it wasn't doing much to help. Dirty brown bangs hung limply in front of his violet gaze. His glasses missing. Lost somewhere on the way back home he could only assume. It was of no great matter. He didn't require them to see, they were just for show. And he hardly cared about keeping up appearance now.

Echoing footsteps in the distance caught his attention. Someone was coming down to see him? For the first time in… well. However long he'd been down here. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed since he had made it to Prussian and then returned. What day was it? What month…? Year?

Not that much time could have passed… He probably wouldn't be able to function if too much time had gone by. He required food and water and while he wouldn't die if he didn't have those things, you could hardly call it living.

It would probably be Ivan coming down. A choice was before the Austrian. Continue to fight as he had been doing. Or. Just give in. Life wasn't likely to get any better if he continued to be himself. Defiant and proud. He'd been here in Russia for a bit now. Life was miserable. If he just… if he just accepted it. Accepted his fate. Things would probably be better. Relinquish his pride there was no use for it now. He'd lost his Empire in the first war. He'd lost everything. He'd lost so much more now. Why hold onto this pride?

_Because that was all he had left_.

He still had his past and the name and honor that he had worked so hard to obtain. The Austrian Empire. He had once been that. He bowed to no one.

Stealing himself and forcing himself to look up at the one who was entering, he had made his choice.

"Tsk tsk. Look at what you've made me do." The Russian's voice echoed through the cell.

Roderich could only make out his form in the dim light from the hallway. Not the other's expression or anything. All the same it was better to keep his mouth shut for now. Let the other talk and talk.

"Running away. And to Prussia of all places. One of the ones who signed you away. Who gave you up. Did you know I wanted him instead of you? But France and everyone fought for him. And in the end even Prussia agreed. They were more than happy to toss you away like trash than give up their precious forgotten nation."

The words were like knives in his chest. They hurt and stung so bitterly. The anger he had kept quelled deep within for so long was starting to bubble up again but he couldn't let it consume him. He couldn't let Ivan win him over with this sort of talk. He wouldn't be defeated. Not here. Not in the icy hell that Ivan lived in. He would survive this.

Roderich closed his eyes for a moment. Had their positions been reversed… had Ivan gotten what he wanted, what would Gilbert have done? Specs of violet showed through his dark lashes. He could almost see the vivid red of his rival's eyes in front of him.

_"What I would do? Heh. Have you fallen so far that you need to follow my example?" An almost feral grin shows on that deathly pale face. "I'd do what I always do, priss. Never give up. Not once. Fight. And fight and fight and fight and even when you can't fight any more you keep on fighting. I'd never give in to that icy wind bag. I'd die before ever being broken._"

"I'm not as strong as I used to be…" he murmured to the phantom of the Prussian, much to the Russian's amusement. He felt his shoulders sag at this confession. He had just started walking again when the German brothers came banging on his doorstep. Recovering slowly from a fallen empire. Lucky to still exist. But tired. Oh so tired. Every day was a trail. Then being annexed, where he suffered in confusion as he could only guess what was happening on his lands. The Austrian nation was still sick. Still weak from all those trails. He couldn't possibly fight Ivan the way Gilbert was telling him to.  
>"<em>There has always been more to you than physical strength. Let's face it. You've always been a big girl. Heh~ But. You can endure. And. You are wicked smart. A puppet master of sorts. You can manipulate and get what you want like no one else. Use those traits to defend yourself with. Even if Ivan breaks every bone in your body… and he might… he can't break your mind. Hold on to what you know. Hold on to your history. And your language. And everything you can inside the one place he'll never reach you and endure. Endure as you did when you were younger against everyone. Endure as you have in these more recent years<em>."

"Endure…" Yes. He'd always been strong in his own way. He wasn't like the rest. But in a way that was good. It would be what saved him. The chains clacked against each other as he willed his body into action. The iron heavy and pulling against his skin but he would not be stopped. He forced his aching and weak limbs into a standing position so he could get as close to eye level as he was able. "Ich werde ertragen. Ich bin Österreich und ich werde ertragen." He would not be here forever. So it was taking longer to get home than originally estimated. He'd be fine. Another year. Maybe even two. But not that much longer. He could survive this. He _would_ survive this.

His courage was not appreciated by the other in this room, but that was not unexpected. Before the dark haired nation knew it his back was slammed against the cement wall. What little strength he had been using was gone now and he felt his knees buckle and become useless. The only thing keeping him up was Ivan's hand, currently crushing his chest. Wheezing coughs took hold of him as he attempted to move his chained hands upward and claw at the hand that was holding him… but he couldn't.

"Little bird… you make poor choices. I will pluck each feather off your scrawny body. One by one till nothing remains of you. This hope that you cling to will be your demise. This faith you have in your so called friends across the border is foolish. You've been broken for a long time… why the urge to fight when you have nothing left worth fighting for? Is submitting not easier? Just merging into me and accepting the fate that has been left for you would be much wiser."

"_Get up. Österreich_!"

"I am not part of you. I will never be a part of Russia!" he snapped, his soft voice cracking as he shouted. A flair of power, however weak, shown through for a moment. For whatever he was now… an empire once lay within. And it would not be silenced so easily. It would not submit. It would not be defeated. Or silenced. Or ruled. By anyone.

Russia pondered this for a moment as two sets of violent eyes, though so very different in terms of shade glared at one another. It was interesting to see the remnants of what once was a powerful force. _Hapsburgs_. A name that all of Europe knew at one time. And the avatars of today still knew it well in the back of their minds. Once upon a time this little scrawny bird was a King. Someone to be feared. And while much of that power came from others; Spain, Holy Rome, and Hungary he needed to have some kind of power to govern them all. Physical strength alone did not win battles… there was more to the being before him. There always had been.

While glory days were far behind him… there still lurked the shadow of former power. A dangerous thing if the Russian let it fester. It needed to be destroyed. Quelled and quieted. Squashed into dust and forgotten in the wind. Much like he'd do to the Austrian history. He would make sure this little bird was completely forgotten. He'd erase him… That was the only way to truly win. To crush the empire that lurked within. Physical abuse would not be enough. He would have to go to other parties and slowly destroy the image of the Austrian nation.

Burn his home. Burn his books. Burn every trace of him until he was forgotten. The word Austria would only exist within his lands. The Russian Republic of Austria. RRA for short… because no one will be able to remember what the A stood for. It would be slow work… but fun. Oh so much fun.

"I see." Ivan finally answered removing his hand from the other and letting the worthless being fall to the floor, muffled coughing and rattling chains being the only noise within the dungeon for the moment. "I will return for you, little bird. Not tomorrow. Not in a week… or even two. I will let you remain here throughout the winter… perhaps longer. Meanwhile I will busy dousing the fire that you have let shine through. When I am satisfied with the state of things, I will return for you. And we will see how your attitude has changed. Though. I must say this…" Ivan sang out his last words taking a few steps back. "If the winter down here defeats you, I will be quite disappointed."

The Austrian could only still and listen having no answer in return. Winter. Cold bitter winter in Russia down here. Roderich slumped forward feeling despair consume the fight he had had.

"_It's one winter… If you can make it through that. You can make it through anything."_

Yes… if he could make it through the winter he probably _could_ make it. And who knows. Perhaps by that time he may be free of this place.

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes slowly drooped as the minutes ticked by. He swears he can hear the cheering from here. Another nation gaining their independence from him. Freedom. Freedom. They all want freedom. He'd long stopped taking these losses so hard. He'd be dead drunk if he acted the way he used to. All the same. It stings. It stings horribly. It always does. It will never get any better.<p>

However, he is not alone to suffer through this. Not that the nation across the table is of any sort of company or assistance in this matter. Though he supposes that the fact that Alfred is here at all is a nice thing. The boy is busy… A _Cold War_. That is what they call it. It has officially started now. It had in May. It's really quite terrifying, if the Brit was to really think about it. He can't right now though. Perhaps in the morning. "Are you scared?"

Blue, like the sky, glance up from the numerous amounts of documents surrounding him at this question. "Scared?"

"Of losing."

"I've never lost."

"How fortuitous for you. That wasn't an answer to my question."

Blonde brows furrow slightly. "That's because it's a dumb question."

Arthur scoffs before reaching for his tea cup. "Answer it anyway. And I insist you cease insulting me. I'm… suffering."

This time Alfred scoffs. "I'm not scared. But only because I can't be… or it's all over. And you're not suffering. You don't even look like you care."

The elder blonde peers into his dark drink. Alfred is right about that. This war is dangerous. For everyone. Even the ones who are not involved. "On the contrary Alfred. I care very much. Each and every time."

For a moment the younger looks very much like he had in his younger days. As if he's just been scolded and he should apologize. But he won't. He can't. It's in his nature now. All grown up… It wasn't supposed to be this way. And to this day Arthur can't decide if these events are for good or ill. If Alfred had stayed his little colony forever… where would they all be now? It's too headache inducing to think about right this moment. Perhaps when he's feeling extremely pathetic over a glass of scotch or rum. And perhaps on Alfred's next birthday…

There is silence for a long while between the two nations. Alfred occasionally mutters something under his breath as he scribbles down something hastily in that messy scrawl of his. Arthur isn't sure what but the occasional National Security Act and Central Intelligence Agency slip out and are caught in the silence. The Brit is sure he'd learn about these things in enough time.

"Arthur…?"

"Hn?" The British Nation didn't bother looking up though he does note that pen had ceased its scribbling.

"I have a question."

"Obviously."

"I thought Prussia and Austria hated each other. Why does Gilbert care so much about getting him back…?"

"Hate isn't nearly a strong enough word for those two, Alfred. Loathed. Detested. Despised… any of those would do." The elder of the two in the room sighed and straightened up in his seat, leaning in a little bit so he could have this serious discussion with his former colony. Just by the boy's tone it was weighing heavily on his mind. "But to answer your question... You see Alfred. While the world changes and all that we know comes and goes we still have each other. Even those we fight time and time again will always be here… in most cases. Making friends with humans is tricky and painful business. You're getting older you have loved people and watched them go time and time again." He watched the blonde boy lower his gaze, hiding the pained look in them as numerous people he loved and lost flashed before him. "Despite it all, I'll always be here. And you will always be here. And France. And Germany. And Italy. And Prussia. And so on and so on. We'll always have each other. So. Even our enemies can be dear to us… so long as enough time passes. Believe it or not, if France had gone over to Russia I would have been a bit distraught. France has always been a constant, annoying, obnoxious presence in my life. I'm not exactly sure what I would do if he was suddenly gone. That's the same for Prussia and Austria. They haven't been enemies in a long while… and this war we just had. It was trying on everyone's side. Gilbert has lost as much as he has gained. A brother and many of his friends… Some to the other side. Some to the decisions made. Even our most hated enemies can become dear friends. Look at us after all, Alfred."

"I've never hated you." The younger quickly interjected.

"Don't be difficult."

"But I did-"

"Well I hated you." Huffed the British nation thoughtlessly. Though he wished he hadn't moments after. First off it wasn't completely true. And secondly the American nation looked completely crushed. "Or… I wanted to." Arthur retorted his previously stated words. "My point. Even our enemies become dear to us. Even you and Russia, some day in the future. You didn't always hate each other, after all. Hopefully this will blow over as smoothly as possible."

Alfred seemed to have nothing more to say and went back to his hasty scribbling. It made the Brit sigh in absolute exhaustion. Perhaps he should actually be drinking…

Xoxoxo

"Everything has been taken care of with your nation. You are officially the Russian Republic of Hungary. I'd say welcome to the family but unfortunately for you I am sending you out of this home and back to your lands where you will do the work that I require from your own home lands. I feel you will be of more use spreading the Communist dream to your people who are ever so far away from me. You will report back to me every few weeks and give me your reports. Don't think of this as something it is not. You are still very much under the roof of the Soviet Union."

She stared blankly at the ruler of this home. Going home. But not really… There was more to this than that. This was because she could be a trouble maker to his plans. She could be difficult. And more importantly she was a valuable ally to the missing member of this home. She'd give Roderich hope. And while he constantly went against her very good advice, she was still a pillar of strength to her ex-husband. If she was gone Roderich would be easier to control… but he also would no longer be under her protection.

"If I refuse?" she answered.

"There is no refusal. This is an order."

Her eyes narrowed some. "I refuse."

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Why do you refuse? You act as if there is some reason for you to still be here."

Her Jade eyes filled with confusion for a moment. What did that mean? "Where is Austria?" She hadn't asked in some time… She hadn't seen him since Ivan dragged him back from wherever he'd been. That had been a couple weeks ago…

"No longer of your concern." The Russian reached into his pocket and fished something out tossing it onto the table she was cleaning. An audible gasp was heard and it made him smile deviously.

She hesitated to reach out for it. The shinning silver and black metal… At first she wanted to believe it was just a cross that Ivan had found on the numerous battlefields. But no… she knew this cross well. She knew very well who it originally belonged to. She knew without even flipping it over where frayed pieces of a Prussian Blue uniform lingered still. "This means nothing." She spat.

"If that is what you'd like to believe." Of course it did. Only that he'd nicked it from the Austrian's unconscious form at the time. But… the doubt had already begun to fester.

"Letting me go is the biggest mistake you will ever make!" she snapped.

"If you think you can use the freedom I am giving you to start some sort of riot you are stupider than I first thought. Don't think I would let you go if I even thought for a moment that you could start some kind of uprising against me. Be a smart girl and do what you are told."

This was true. She of course knew this. However. Being out from under this monster's roof gave her some leeway. Some freedoms. And she would use them all to her advantage. She set the cross back on the table carefully. "Give this back to Roderich…" and with that she retreated to her room to pack up the very few things she owned. Her soviet clothing and the tiny trinkets she had when she'd been forced to leave.

Before leaving this horrible place for good she gazed out the window. West. Where friends and allies awaited their return. Where Eagles would come and set them free… They just had to be patient.

"Please still be alive Roderich…"

* * *

><p><em>"Gotcha you piece of sniveling shit." The albino hissed slamming into the body of the aristocrat. Caught off guard as this particular battle had ended in his loss he hadn't expected to be blindsided by enemies so close to his own encampment.<em>

_The albino dug his knee into the other's back pinning him to the ground. "You worthless son of a bitch." He snarled grabbing a fist full of brown hair and yanking the Austrian's head up as hard as he could. "I've been waiting years to slit your throat… after that little stunt you pulled in Mollwitz."_

_Mollwitz? The Austrian closed his eyes attempting to place a battle and field… and what exactly he might have done. So many battles… so many fights in various places. Blood and death and warring. How could he place one particular battle field after all thi- "Didn't you win that battle…?" A vague image coming to mind. Wasn't that in Poland? Mein Gott he just couldn't remember._

_Another venomous snarl escaped the Prussian as he reached for the his sword and unsheathing it. "Playing dumb won't save you from me. How can you not remember how you almost killed my King?!"_

_Oh. Oh!. He'd just missed too. And caused the king to retreat from the battle. Sadly his army had still lost that despite having had a great start and advantage. Despite his most helpless position. Being under the Prussian and having that blade pressed against his jugular he was far above begging for his life. "I'm afraid the only thing I remember about that battle is your King running away like a coward."_

_As he suspected he felt the sword's sharp edge dig into his flesh adding a fresh wave of scarlet to the already very stained white outfit. He swallowed some knowing that he'd probably be killed right here… His army and home would suffer greatly if Gilbert decided to take his life._

_"How dare you talk like that!? Who do you think you are? You're nobody! You're not a great nation no matter what they say! I am! I am the greatest most awesome most powerful nation in the whole world! And I will make you sorry. I will make you and all your pathetic friends and allies so sorry! Every drop of Prussian blood you've spilled will be repaid tenfold! I will start with draining every drop of blood out of you and crippling your army for the next few months. You will never recover from that."_

_"Such desperate measures that you have to blind side me after a battle… you must be losing the war much worse than I thought. A wonderful thing to tell my men once I've regained consciousness. Killing me won't change the fact that I still have powerful allies to fight where my troops fail. You've already tasted what Russian steel feels like. And I am sure you'll be sampling it again."_

_"Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up." Gilbert hissed digging the blade deeper into the other's throat, silencing him. "I will make you so sorry. I will make you pay… I will tear apart your damn country. Austria… Mark my words. I will see to it that you're erased off the face of this earth. I will burn your home to the ground. I will see to it that you will have nothing left but a disgraced name. And I will watch as you fade into nothing like the Empires before us… but unlike them. Unlike them… no one will remember you. Mark my words. I swear on my life. On the lives of my Kings I will make this so!"_

_And without another moment of hesitation he pushed the brunette's head further onto his blade severing all the vital veins in his neck and silently waited for the other to bleed out and die._

_Killing men was easy… killing nations was harder. His leather gloves curled in the other's dirty hair, the horrible noises the other was making as he was dying was haunting. The gagging and gurgling sounds of blood blocking the other's breathing orifices. Killing nations was something terrifying that he just couldn't completely wrap his head around. It wasn't forever. They'd come back…_

_So doing it this way… it wasn't right. But it needed to be done. Austria was right. They were losing. And unless something happened to Russia and his forces England and Prussia would lose. They were both running out of money to fund this war. And if they lost…_

_Killing Austria wouldn't accomplish much. This was more out of revenge if nothing else. And because he would never catch Ivan off his guard like this. And even if he did… he wasn't likely to accomplish much more than his own death…_

_Scarlet eyes narrowed some as he tried to ignore the thrashing body under him. The dirty white gloves curling into the mud. The sounds…_

_"I hate you… I hate you so much." Gilbert hissed as the body under him finally stilled. Pooling scarlet blood soaking into the mud and dirt. Mixing with the other fallen Austrian soldiers._

_The Prussian stayed still long moments after the deed was done unable to tear his gaze away from the scarlet blood and the lifeless violet eyes of the other nation_.

* * *

><p>The albino jerked into consciousness once more only to empty his stomach into the nearby sink he'd been hovering by the last few hours. Tears burning in his eyes from the wretched feeling and the memory. Why? Why… Why that memory of all the damn memories he had? His every limb shook as he tried to regain some composure. Ever since the Austrian had snuck into his lands he'd been unable to shake the wave of memories that tormented him. All unpleasant horrible memories of the terrible things they did to each other.<p>

Gilbert turned on the tap and ran his hands through his sweaty silver hair. Deep breaths… Deep. Breaths.

He could only assume the older nation had triggered something in coming here in such distress… perhaps the fact that he'd left without being granted aid or whatever it was he needed was why he was plagued with nightmares the moment he closed his eyes.

It also didn't help that he was antsy. The Prussian wanted to do something. Fight. Blow something up. Kill some Soviets… but nothing was happening. Suck in a stand still. A Cold War they called it. Fuck it… fuck a cold war. Make it a hot war. A hot dangerous killing spree war… he was ready to fight again.

But the rest of the world wasn't. He did understand. Terrible bombs of mass destruction were in the hands of the two major combatants. And should they choose to fire them off… it'd kill them all.

So he had to sit and stew… and recall horrible memories of a nation he promised to save. A promised year had come and gone. And another. And soon another. How many years would he let pass by?

"_If you're not coming. You're not coming. I never had my hopes high anyway. At least now you keep your promise you've constantly made to me throughout the years. Why not just go on and live your life. You'll only make yourself crazy.. ah… _crazier_ if you carry on in such a manner. And then you won't be good to anyone. Much less me_."

He could hear the other's scolding voice in his head. The disappointment and reprimanding echoing loudly though his mind. Roderich could make you feel like ten kinds of shit in a single tone. He couldn't just give up though. Leave the other to his fate… Perhaps before he might have. Assuming the other was doing what he was told and behaving…_ but an escape_. He'd run here… things were not well. He couldn't turn his back to the east and pretend they were.

The Prussian slammed his fists against the counter top. He'd never give up. He'd tear down the Soviets piece by piece. Even if he had to do it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>AAAH. Update!<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry dears. I'm in college now. Woot. Not that that is an excuse because I was just as slow when I was doing nothing. Hurr… Right this moment I should be writing my history paper. I feel this counts… in a parallel universe sort of way… hmm…<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. I hope this is alright. I always worry after not updating after so long.<strong>  
><strong>One thing to note, and it is a fail on my part, while this has been running on a time line it also hasn't been… in a weird.. .way. And that is all my fault. I am attempting to fix that but there isn't much for the last chapter and the chapters before. Obviously it's 1947 August. Because we have Pakistan gaining its Independence from England. Also. August 31st 1947 Hungary fell into Communist control. Because of how I did this story she's already been in their control. So. I wanted to still make that date relevant in some way. Thus I have her leaving the home because all of the politics with her are sorted out.<strong>  
><strong>However. My point. I had Roderich running away in what is safe to say July. It's probably not that cold out in Russia in July. I feel so dumb. I really should have planned out my time line a little more carefully. I originally had it late 1947 and then I was writing this one it didn't add up because I wanted to make note of things. Oh no. Weather plot holes. Wweh. From here on out things like that should not happen again. And I will try and keep the dates or hints of certain dates running smoothly so you know where they are in history.<strong>

**Hope you dears enjoyed. I think. I think. I shall update again around Thanksgiving break. But no promises because I cannot be trusted. Ever.**


End file.
